


Twinning

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Twins as written by a twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as written by an identical twin





	

Sunstreaker had walked into the room to grab a paint set he’d left behind, wanting to capture one of the sunsets outside the Ark reflecting on the desert and splashing it in an array of color. Sideswipe was stretched out on his stomach on the berth, watching a human sitcom on his datapad in the dark. Sunstreaker needed the lights on to grab the paint, but Sideswipe just ignored him in favor of his show.

After Sunstreaker had found the paint, he wandered over to Sideswipe’s berth, peering over his shoulder to catch what the other was watching. Sideswipe sent a pulse of irritation in his EM field, a warning rev of his engine letting Sunstreaker know to back up. Sunstreaker complied, but as he left the room, he left the lights on and the door open.

“Sunny! Get the door behind you!” Sideswipe called out, not wanting to get up to key it closed. 

All he got in return was Sunstreaker flipping the bird in the doorway before walking away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And then remember when he-?”

“Yeah, but then when the other dude came in all badass, that was my favorite, except for-” Sideswipe responded.

“Ugh but she was really annoying in the first part, it couldn’t redeem her-”

“But when they got the briefcase, what was with that?”

Even Jazz, the master of deception and reading mechs he was, could not make heads or tails of the conversation the twins were having in the rec room over energon. It wasn’t gossip, but he just, for the life of him, could not figure out how they understood one another with such few details.

It was truly puzzling as he realized they were talking about one of the action movies the Ark had seen on a quiet night a few months back, but distilled to the highlights without any names or details. And somehow they were fully invested in the conversation and knew every detail to debate.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Jet Judo proved to be one of the more effective ways to ground the seekers, when they had to switch to hand-to-hand on the ground three against two could be bad odds, especially when the three were bonded and in-sync with one another through the battle.

Then again, the twins had been training together for ages. Sunstreaker was so focused on Starscream and ripping his damn null rays out, he didn’t notice Sideswipe’s precarious position until he tried to spin to the seeker’s back to go for the wings. Sideswipe was locked in combat with Thundercracker, and didn’t realize Skywarp had teleported in behind him and was ready to tackle him to the floor.

Sending a pulse of  _ shock/concern/look out!  _ across the bond, Sideswipe managed to throw Thundercracker in time to Skywarp, who couldn’t teleport in time and accidentally teleported his trine mate with him in a tangle of limbs. 

Turning both their focus on Starscream, the red jet felt a tactical retreat was better at the sight of murder in their optics.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sideswipe woke up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night cycle, tears streaming from his optics as his vents shuddered and engine whined, whole body tense and ready to run. Looking around the room, he breathed deeply and tried to get his crying under control as he noticed he was safe, Sunstreaker was here, and the other was just deeply asleep.

Hopping off his berth, he gathered up his blankets and walked over to the other berth, sending a gentle pulse along the bond for permission to hop up on the bed. Sunstreaker didn’t even fully online, still shifting to make room as Sideswipe hopped on the berth. Cuddling close, Sideswipe stared into Sunstreaker’s face for a moment, reminding himself the other was still alive and venting.

Adjusting his blanket, he snuggled close and fell back into recharge, this time not dreaming about the terror of battle and the time before, when fighting to survive was all they could do to make it through the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and happy whatever, let's leave this shithole year behind us!!


End file.
